Recently, the number of channels on digital terrestrial television broadcasting and satellite broadcasting is increasing, and there are increasing needs for functions enabling a user to view one program while also simultaneously viewing another program being broadcast at the same time, and to simultaneously record two or more different programs being broadcast at the same time. Realizing such functions requires the provision of multiple subsystems of tuner units that select and demodulate a broadcast wave in a receiving device that receives broadcast waves. A broadcast signal received by an antenna and split by a splitter is supplied to these multiple subsystems of tuner units. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a tuner device configured to split a broadcast signal received by an antenna with a splitter and supply the split broadcast signal to tuner units in respective subsystems, thereby enabling parallel reception of two or more broadcast waves from different broadcast systems.